Tá grá agam duit
by DrayMioneInLove
Summary: La guerre laisse toujours des traces... Les blessés et les morts sont les principales... Draco restera à son chevet, il la veillera et finalement... "Les mots sont à mon avis notre plus inépuisable source de magie. Ils peuvent à la fois nous infliger des blessures et nous porter remède"... OS. Dramione


_Bonjour à toutes (tous ?) _

_Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, qui réunie encore une fois Draco et Hermione (oui peut-être que j'écrirais sur un autre couple bientôt ^^). _

_L'histoire se passe après la guerre. Je tiens à remercier ma jumelle qui a changé le cours de cet OS (la fin ne devait pas être du tout celle-ci dans mon idée de départ...) _

_Bref, merci à toutes celles qui liront et qui laisseront leur avis ! _

_A bientôt ! _

- Où est-elle ? Je veux la voir ! Laissez-moi la voir ! S'énerva un jeune homme.

- Monsieur Malfoy, calmez-vous ! C'est un hôpital ici, s'indigna une médicomage.

Le jeune homme était dans un tel état de stress et d'appréhension qu'il avait perdu toute maîtrise de lui. La souffrance pouvait également se lire sur son visage. Du sang coulait le long de sa joue.

- Vous êtes blessé Monsieur Malfoy ! Il faut vous faire examiner, ajouta la vieille femme.

- Ce n'est pas important. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi voir Hermione, supplia-t-il.

- Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Miss Granger est en salle d'opération en ce moment même.

Suite à cette information, le jeune homme pâlit encore davantage si cela était possible.

- Elle est entre de bonnes mains, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez l'attendre dans sa chambre, ajouta-t-elle après avoir marqué une hésitation. Je vous y accompagne, suivez-moi je vous prie.

Draco la suivit, l'esprit ailleurs. Il s'était passé tellement de choses en l'espace de quelques heures. Si seulement il avait su, il serait resté près d'elle pour la protéger, mais la pagaille régnant sur le champ de bataille les avait rapidement séparés.

Après avoir traversé de nombreux couloirs, tous remplis de blessés et de familles paniquées, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

- C'est ici, Mr Malfoy. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à appeler un des elfes. Vous trouverez toutes les informations utiles sur la table de chevet. Une infirmière passera s'occuper de vous.

- Merci. Désolé de m'être emporté, fit le jeune homme d'une voix lasse.

- Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas. C'est déjà oublié. Bon courage Mr Malfoy.

La médicomage quitta la pièce, laissant le blond seul face à son angoisse. Il revoyait en boucles les images de la bataille. Des corps enchevêtrés dans tous les sens, les odeurs du sang et de la mort, des sorts lancés au hasard et des cris déchirants dans la nuit noire. Son monde s'était effondré au moment où il la vit tomber sous les sorts. Il lui était impossible de la rejoindre, lui-même pris dans un combat. Une chance qu'elle ait pu être évacuée rapidement, d'abord vers l'infirmerie de Poudlard ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, puis vers Sainte Mangouste.

Bien sûr il était conscient depuis des mois que cela pourrait arriver. Après tout, ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour survivre à cette guerre. Tout cela n'était que pure folie, mais par amour, oui c'était le mot il en était maintenant certain, il s'était accroché à l'espoir de réussir.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il en avait perdu toute mesure, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Draco leva la tête, espèrant que ce serait elle. Malheureusement pour lui ses espoirs furent vite brisés quand il vit une infirmière entrer.

- Bonjour Mr Malfoy. Installez-vous sur le lit que je puisse vous soigner.

Le jeune homme obtempéra et s'installa sur les draps blancs. La femme, d'un certain âge, l'ausculta pendant quelques minutes et lui appliqua quelques sortilèges pour le guérir. Aucun des deux ne chercha à entamer la conversation et seules les formules murmurées rompaient le silence.

- Voilà, c'est terminé. Vous n'aviez rien de très préoccupant, vous pouvez vous estimez chanceux Mr Malfoy.

Le sorcier ferma un instant les yeux. Une chose était sûre, il ne se sentait pas chanceux. S'il l'avait été alors il ne serait pas là, dans l'angoisse de l'avoir perdue. Si la chance avait été de son côté, ils seraient enfin réunis. Mais la vérité était toute autre. Il était dans une chambre de l'hôpital sorcier, attendant seul dans l'angoisse d'avoir enfin de ses nouvelles.

- Quelqu'un passera plus tard pour voir l'évolution de vos blessures. Reposez-vous, conseilla-t-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.

- Attendez. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Miss Granger, s'il vous plaît ? Questionna-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

- Rien de nouveau, j'en ai peur. Elle est toujours entre les mains des médicomages.

- Merci, la remercia-t-il tentant de dissimuler sa déception.

L'infirmière referma la porte, laissant une nouvelle fois le jeune homme seul. Celui-ci se releva et retourna s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait jusqu'alors. L'adrénaline et la tension de ces derniers mois étaient en train de retomber, le vidant de toute énergie.

Draco fut réveillé par des murmures dans la pièce. Il ouvrit lentement les paupières et vit qu'il n'était plus seul. Harry et Ginny étaient debout dans un coin et chuchotaient tout en le regardant avec compassion.

- Draco, fit Ginny en venant le prendre dans ses bras.

Depuis que le jeune homme avait "sauvé" le Trio au manoir Malfoy, leurs relations s'étaient améliorées. Ils n'étaient pas devenus amis mais une sorte de respect mutuel s'était établi, d'autant que le Serpentard les avait rejoints par la suite. Seul Ron se montrait réticent, voire hostile, à l'arrivée du sorcier. Le plus jeune garçon Weasley voyait, en effet, d'un très mauvais oeil les rapprochements entre Hermione et le blond.

- Ginny, je suis désolé pour Fred, dit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Il ne méritait pas ça, répondit la jeune femme avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Harry se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la consoler. Après quelques minutes, durant lesquelles le couple sembla totalement ailleurs, la rousse sécha ses larmes. Le Survivant se tourna vers le blond qui était bien silencieux.

- Tu sais, elle s'en sortira, c'est une fille forte, dit-il en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

- J'espère... Si vous saviez comme j'ai peur. Quand je repense à toutes ces années perdues, je m'en veux, murmura le blond, honteux de se montrer si faible.

Les deux amoureux le regardèrent tristement, ne sachant pas comment le rassurer alors qu'eux-mêmes étaient effrayés.

Aucun d'eux n'avait relancé la conversation et un silence pesant s'était installé dans la pièce, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une médicomage.

- Vous êtes des proches de Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-elle en les dévisageant tour à tour.

- Oui. Dites-nous ce qu'il se passe, répondit Ginny, qui parvint à maitriser son stress contrairement aux deux garçons.

- Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Les trois sorciers la suivirent sans poser plus de questions. Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, tout autant encombrés que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Finalement, le trio pénétra dans un bureau baigné par la lumière, triste contraste avec ce qu'ils vivaient.

- Installez-vous, je vous en prie, leur proposa la médicomage.

- S'il vous plait, expliquez-nous ce qui se passe. Comment va Hermione ? Demanda Draco incapable de patienter un instant de plus.

- Miss Granger a été touchée par de très nombreux sorts. Certains ont été vite soignés par mon équipe et moi-même. D'autres, en revanche, sont des sortilèges d'une magie noire très puissante, dit-elle en marquant une hésitation.

- Mais vous pourrez la soigner n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Harry.

- Nous ferons le maximum, bien entendu. Il vous faut comprendre que ce sont des sorts très complexes, dont les effets, surtout quand ils sont combinés, ne sont pas tous connus. Il va nous falloir du temps et je crains que nous en manquions…

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Sur un organisme en pleine forme, encaisser un trop grand nombre de sorts est déjà très éprouvant. Miss Granger était fragilisée par son année passée en cavale. Son corps a beaucoup souffert de cette accumulation de magie. Nous avons dû la plonger dans le coma pour éviter qu'elle ne souffre.

- Dans combien de temps se réveillera-t-elle ? Questionna Draco qui avait pali durant l'exposé de la médicomage.

- Difficile à dire. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous ne connaissons pas exactement tous les sorts qui ont touchés votre amie, ni leurs effets à long terme sur son organisme. Tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé tous les contre-sorts, son réveil n'est pas envisageable, j'en ai bien peur.

- Pourrons-nous lui rendre visite ? Demanda Ginny qui, jusque-là, était restée bien silencieuse.

- Il n'y a pas de raison qui s'y oppose. Toutefois vous ne pourrez être qu'au maximum deux dans sa chambre pour éviter une trop grande agitation. D'ailleurs, elle doit maintenant y être. Je ne manquerais pas de vous faire part des informations nouvelles. À présent, je dois vous laisser, d'autres patients m'attendent.

La vieille femme prit une pile de parchemins posés en vrac dans un coin de son bureau et sortit de la pièce les laissant seuls.

Personne ne brisa le silence, essayant d'analyser la situation. Sur tous les visages se dessinait une inquiétude immense. Harry s'en voulait énormément de n'avoir pas su protéger celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Draco essayait de retenir les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Au cours des quelques mois qu'il avait passés aux côtés des Mangemorts, il avait eu l'occasion de voir les effets d'un excès de magie noir et il était terrifié.

- Qui veut aller la voir en premier ? Fit Ginny, brisant l'atmosphère lourde qui s'était installée.

Les deux garçons la dévisagèrent, perdus.

- J... J'ai peur d'y aller seul, avoua le blond, bouleversé.

- Je vais venir avec toi. Enfin, si tu es d'accord bien sûr. Harry ira avec Ron, il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Mais avant, je vais t'accompagner à l'espace cafétéria. J'imagine que tu n'as rien avalé depuis un bon bout de temps, fit Ginny, refusant toutes protestations.

La jeune femme, en s'occupant de Draco un peu à la façon d'une mère, avait trouvé le moyen de s'occuper l'esprit et de ne pas penser à tous ceux qu'elle avait perdus. Etre encore dans l'action lui permettait de ne pas écouter sa douleur.

Elle prit le Serpentard par le bras et le traîna dans le dédalle des couloirs. Le monde, les pleurs, les cris, tout cela donnait le tournis au jeune homme. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ils prirent deux chocolats chauds et une pâtisserie. A vrai dire, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment faim.

- Je suis désolé Ginny, désolé pour toutes ces années d'insultes et de coups bas. Je ne mérite pas la seconde chance qui m'est offerte...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait par le passé qui compte, c'est ce que tu as choisi de faire maintenant. En te battant à nos côtés, tu t'es détaché de l'emprise de tes parents. Tu es libre Draco.

- Je m'en fiche d'être libre. Si elle me laisse, alors je serais prisonnier de mes regrets. Si elle part, je ne le supporterais pas. On peut y aller maintenant ? J'ai besoin de la voir, supplia le Serpentard.

La jeune femme lui prit la main pour lui montrer son soutien. Les mots n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens dans ce genre de situations. Ils parcoururent le chemin qui les séparait d'Hermione en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de sa chambre, ils virent Ron et Harry sortir de la pièce. Les deux amis avaient un air grave et disparurent à l'autre bout du couloir sans leur adresser le moindre regard.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça lui passera à mon frère. Quant à Harry, il ne ressent plus d'animosité à ton sujet. On y va ? Lui demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes.

- Tu resteras avec moi ? Murmura-t-il.

- Tant que tu me le demanderas, répondit-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Les deux sorciers pénétrèrent dans la pièce et restèrent figés devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Hermione gisait sur le lit, d'une pâleur extrême, le corps recouvert de plaies et de bandages. Le blond, sous le choc, s'effondra au sol, en larmes. Ginny s'assit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien, le laissant simplement évacuer sa tristesse. Au bout d'un long moment, peut-être plus d'une heure, le jeune homme se calma enfin.

- Draco, on devrait y aller maintenant, murmura la jeune Weasley.

- Je ne veux pas partir Ginny. Je refuse de la laisser seule ici. Je peux dormir dans le fauteuil…

- Très bien, comme tu voudras. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, envoie-moi un hibou.

- Merci Ginny, merci. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, ta famille a besoin de toi, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

La rousse lui rendit son étreinte, fit un baiser sur le front de sa meilleure amie et quitta la chambre non sans un dernier regard pour le blond. Celui-ci se releva, rapprocha le fauteuil au plus près du lit et s'installa près de la brune. Il prit sa main avec douceur, elle était froide et couverte de cicatrices, et fit glisser ses doigts sur sa peau pâle. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

- Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas avoir su te protéger. Je regrette toutes ces années gaspillées dans les insultes et les coups bas. J'avais besoin que l'on m'ouvre les yeux. Quand je t'ai vu dans mon manoir, aux mains de ma tante et de ses "amis", j'ai enfin compris. J'ai compris, que durant toutes ces années je n'avais pas été supérieur à toi. Tu as toujours été la meilleure en classe, réussissant tout du premier coup alors que tu venais à peine de découvrir la magie. J'étais jaloux de toi, de ta réussite, de tes amis, de ton insouciance. Tu n'imagines pas toutes les brimades que j'ai subi lorsque je rentrais chez moi pour les vacances. Mon père me punissait car je n'étais pas le meilleur. Alors je te détestais pour les Doloris que je recevais, mais dans l'ombre je t'admirais. Au fil du temps, mes sentiments ont changé. Je ne saurais dire ni comment, ni pourquoi. Les insultes me servaient à cacher ce qui aurait été considéré comme un déshonneur si mon père l'avait appris. Et maintenant que tout est enfin fini, tu es étendue là… Je refuse de te perdre, tu ne peux pas me laisser seul. S'il te plaît, bats-toi une dernière fois. J'ai besoin de toi, ne me laisse pas, supplia-t-il laissant quelques larmes glisser sur ses joues.

Durant une grande partie de la nuit, le jeune homme murmura sans cesse ces quelques mots, comme s'ils avaient le pouvoir de la guérir. Les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent entre les rideaux de la fenêtre magique, réveillant Draco qui avait fini par s'endormir. Aussitôt il se tourna vers la jeune femme qu'il avait veillée toute la nuit. Rien n'avait changé et il eût du mal à masquer sa déception. Malgré tout, il savait qu'il faudrait un peu de temps pour que les choses évoluent, dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

Le sorcier de leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Dehors, le chemin de Traverse semblait se réveiller d'une longue nuit. Une grande partie des boutiques étaient fermées, leurs devantures laissées à l'abandon. Quelques sorciers se promenaient, discutant des derniers événements et de la victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix. Deux enfants traversèrent la rue en se chamaillant. Draco soupira. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir la même innocence que ces deux garçonnets. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Ginny, dit-il surpris de l'arrivée de la jeune femme si tôt.

- Bonjour Draco, le salua-t-elle tout en refermant la porte. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- Elles ne s'est pas réveillée...

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demandais. C'est de toi que je veux parler. Tu as une petite mine...

- Ça pourrait aller mieux mais je suppose que je devrais être content de n'avoir rien de grave. Je me fais du souci pour Hermione... J'ai vu des choses horribles à cause de la magie noire...

- Elle s'en sortira. Quant à toi, tu peux compter sur notre soutien à tous. Tu n'as pas pris de petit-déjeuner n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle, certaine de la réponse.

- Je n'ai pas très faim...

La jeune femme allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit. La médicomage qu'ils avaient vue la veille entra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour jeunes gens. Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je vais vous demander de sortir quelques instants, le temps que l'on fasse quelques examens.

- Très bien, fit Ginny avant de tirer Draco vers l'extérieur de la chambre.

Une nouvelle fois ils traversèrent les couloirs en direction de la cafétéria. Comme la veille, une certaine agitation régnait dans les couloirs. Des infirmières et des médicomages parcouraient les couloirs dans tous les sens, passant de chambre en chambre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement et commandèrent deux cafés. Les deux sorciers s'installèrent près d'une fenêtre.

- Ce matin, le soleil brille plus fort que les autres jours, murmura le blond, plus pour lui que pour alimenter la conversation. J'aimerais qu'elle soit là pour voir le soleil faire briller ses yeux et illuminer ses cheveux de reflets dorés...

- Tu le verras. J'en suis certaine. Tu as raison pour le soleil. C'est un peu ironique... Hier, des amis, de la famille, des connaissances, des inconnus tombaient sur le champ de bataille et aujourd'hui le soleil brille, les enfants osent sortir jouer dehors, fit la jeune femme d'une voix triste.

- La vie reprend son cours je suppose. Il nous faudra simplement du temps pour oublier, en supposant que l'on puisse réellement effacer toutes ces horreurs de nos mémoires... Je voulais te remercier d'être là malgré les circonstances, ajouta le blond après avoir bu une gorgée de son café.

Ginny garda le silence et une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Ils finirent leur café en silence, la seule présence de l'autre étant rassurante.

- Tu penses que nous pouvons y retourner ? Demanda Draco, hésitant et las.

- J'imagine que oui. Il y a un bon moment que nous sommes ici maintenant, ils devraient avoir fini.

Les deux amis reprirent les couloirs en sens inverse et arrivèrent bien vite devant la chambre de la brune. La porte de la chambre était ouverte et la médicomage avait visiblement terminé.

- Comment va-t-elle ? S'empressa de demander le jeune Malfoy.

- Il n'y a pas d'amélioration notable. Toutefois, son état ne s'est pas dégradé dans la nuit, ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air déçu des deux sorciers. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué hier, sa guérison sera longue, mais les résultats des examens de ce matin sont plutôt encourageants. Une infirmière repassera plus tard pour changer les pansements de Miss Granger et les vôtres Monsieur Malfoy.

Sur ces derniers mots, la vieille femme sortit de la pièce. Draco se dirigea immédiatement auprès de la brune et lui reprit la main. Ginny, attendrie par la scène, laissa naître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Draco, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir te laisser. Ma mère a besoin de moi pour… hésita la rousse rattrapée par sa douleur.

- Je comprends. C'est gentil de ta part d'être venue. Je t'enverrai un hibou s'il y a du nouveau, promit le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Après cette étreinte, la jeune femme quitta la pièce laissant Draco veiller sa meilleure amie.

Un mois passa ainsi, seulement rythmé par les visites de Ginny, d'Harry et des médicomages. Draco ne quittait son chevet que pour se nourrir, le plus souvent sous l'insistance de la dernière des Weasley. Le reste du temps, il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil, prenait sa main et lui murmurait ces mots qui, il l'espèrait, la retiendrait à ses côtés.

Pourtant ce mercredi, tout allait basculer. Quand le blond se réveilla, il lui semblait que quelque chose avait changé. Il avait le sentiment qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour différent. En s'approchant de la fenêtre, sorte de rituel qu'il avait adopté depuis le premier jour, il se rendit compte que les choses commençaient à rentrer dans l'ordre. Plusieurs devantures de boutique avaient été remises en état et la vie semblait lentement reprendre son cours.

Réglée comme une horloge, Ginny fit son apparition peu après. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant que la médicomage ne vienne les interrompre pour faire quelques examens. Ils se rendirent donc à la cafétéria de Sainte Mangouste pour prendre un petit-déjeuner.

- Draco, je me fais du souci pour toi. Ça fait un mois que tu passes tes journées ici, que tu ne sors jamais et que tu ne manges pas grand chose, lança la rousse après quelques hésitations.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je sortirais ? Mon père est enfermé à Azkaban, ma mère s'est exilée je ne sais pas dans quel pays. Blaise et Pansy sont aussi partis pour essayer d'oublier la guerre. Il ne me reste plus rien à part Hermione. J'ai le sentiment qu'il faut que je reste à ses côtés...

- Je sais que c'est dur mais enfin tu ne peux pas arrêter de vivre. On ne sait même pas dans combien de temps elle se réveillera...

- Ça m'est égal. Je suis prêt à rester autant de temps qu'il le faudra. On a déjà eu cette conversation Ginny, je ne changerais pas d'avis, dit-il fermement. En plus, tu vas trouver ça idiot, ajouta-t-il hésitant, mais j'ai l'impression au fond de moi qu'il va se passer quelque chose aujourd'hui...

La rousse ne répondit rien, se contentant de le dévisager longuement comme si cela pouvait lui apporter des réponses. Draco, mal à l'aise d'être ainsi observé, relança la conversation en l'orientant vers la reconstruction du château de Poudlard et du Chemin de Traverse.

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils discutaient quand une note volante les interrompit. La Gryffondor s'en saisit d'une main tremblante et la lût à voix haute.

_"Miss Weasley, Monsieur Malfoy. Vous êtes attendus immédiatement dans le bureau 104 suite à l'évolution de l'état de Miss Granger."_

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard rempli d'un mélange d'inquiétude et d'espoir. Ils se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent dans les couloirs en direction du bureau qu'ils avaient déjà visité. Malgré les regards désapprobateurs, ils ne ralentirent qu'une fois devant la porte sur laquelle figurait le numéro 104 en chiffres d'or. D'une main tremblante Ginny frappa sur le bois et une voix les invita à entrer.

- Miss Weasley, Monsieur Malfoy, merci d'être venus aussi rapidement. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, les invita-t-elle tout en cherchant quelque chose dans une pile de parchemins.

La médicomage, absorbée par sa recherche, semblait avoir oublié la présence des deux sorciers. Au bout d'un moment, ils avaient l'impression que le silence avait duré des heures, Ginny toussota pour attirer l'attention de la vieille femme.

- Oh excusez-moi, dit-elle en arrêtant ses recherches. Vous savez, à cause de la Grande Bataille les dossiers s'empilent, tous plus complexés les uns que les autres. Tenez par exemple, je n'avais jamais vu un homme avec...

- Excusez-moi mais peut-être pourrions-nous parler de Miss Granger car d'après la note que vous nous avez envoyée son état a évolué ? Demanda Draco, visiblement tendu.

- Ah oui bien évidemment. Comme vous le savez, Miss Granger a été plongée dans le coma après avoir été atteinte par de très nombreux sorts de magie noire. Il semblerait que depuis quelques jours, la quantité de magie noire présente dans son organisme baisse de façon significative et, je dois bien l'avouer, quelque peu mystérieuse.

- Cela signifie qu'elle va se réveiller ? S'empressa de demander le jeune homme soudain plein d'espoir.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, j'en ai peur. Avant d'envisager toute sortie du coma, il nous faut comprendre les raisons de ce changement. Nous poursuivons actuellement nos recherches mais c'est un tâche compliquée tant il y a de livres qui traitent de ce sujet...

- Peut-être pourrions-nous lire quelques-uns de ces ouvrages afin de vous aider ? Proposa Ginny, voyant là l'occasion d'être utile.

- Elle a raison. Puisque nous sommes là, autant vous aider, appuya Draco.

- Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. Je vais faire parvenir quelques ouvrages dans la chambre de Miss Granger. Mais je vous préviens, ces livres traitent de magie très noire et leur lecture sera certainement pénible... Si vous trouvez quelque chose, prévenez-moi immédiatement. Maintenant, je vous prie de m'excuser mais je suis attendue en salle d'opération.

Ginny et Draco suivirent la médicomage jusqu'au bout du couloir où leurs chemins se séparèrent. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la brune, un peu soulagés des dernières nouvelles. Une pile de vieux livres les attendait sur la petite table près de la fenêtre. D'un geste de baguette, Draco rapprocha les fauteuils de la table et ils prirent place.

Les deux sorciers commencèrent alors leur lecture, s'arrêtant parfois pour prendre quelques notes sur un point qu'ils trouvaient intéressant. Cela faisait près de trois heures qu'ils parcouraient les pages vieillies quand Ginny éclata en sanglots. Le blond se précipita vers elle pour voir ce qui l'avait mise dans un tel état. Le livre était ouvert sur une page qui montrait, par des illustrations, les conséquences d'un sortilège qui permettait visiblement de faire mourir la victime dans d'atroces souffrances. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la consola comme il le pût.

- Ça va aller Ginny. Tu as entendu la médicomage ? Hermione semble se libérer de la charge de magie noire qu'elle avait en elle. Elle va s'en sortir, j'en suis sûr, la réconforta-t-il.

- Il y a vraiment des choses horribles dans ces livres. Comment peut-on faire ça ?

- Je crois que tu en as assez lu pour le moment. Viens, il est temps d'aller déjeuner.

Le Serpentard n'attendit pas la réponse et entraîna la jeune femme sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait depuis la fin de la guerre. La chaleur du soleil sur sa peau et le vent balayant doucement ses cheveux le firent se sentir incroyablement vivant. Par souci de tranquillité, Ginny les fit transplaner du côté moldu et ils s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un café. Le repas, bien que vite avalé, leur permit d'oublier leurs problèmes l'espace de quelques instants. Aussitôt l'addition réglée, ils repartirent en direction de l'hôpital sorcier pour reprendre leurs recherches.

Ils se replongèrent chacun dans leur pile de livres. Seul le bruissement des pages que l'on tourne résonnait dans la chambre. Alors que le soleil commençait lentement à décliner et que les lampes magiques s'illuminèrent, Draco poussa un cri victorieux.

- Ginny, je crois que je viens de trouver l'explication que l'on cherchait ! Lis ça, dit le jeune homme en lui tendant le livre qu'il était en train de lire.

La jeune femme lui prit l'ouvrage des mains et se mit à lire.

"_[...] Selon d'anciennes croyances irlandaises, seul l'amour parviendrait à guérir une personne soumise à une trop grande quantité de magie noire. Ce sentiment pur, surtout s'il est partagé par la personne malade, permettrait, après quelques semaines, de rompre tous les sortilèges noirs. [...] Toujours selon ces légendes, une incantation permettrait d'accélérer le processus de guérison. L'âme sœur de la victime devrait, pour cela, lui tenir la main et lui répéter son amour. La formule 'tá grá agam duit' rendrait le tout plus efficace. [...]"_

Ginny resta quelques instants impassible devant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Enfin, un large sourire illumina son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Demanda le blond.

- D'après cet article et ce que nous as dit la médicomage, ça veut dire que quand Mione sera rétablie, un nouveau couple devrait voir le jour, répondit-elle mutine.

A ces mots, le blond ne put empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer. Si cela faisait un moment qu'il s'était avoué à lui-même ses sentiments pour la brune, il n'était pas prêt à les avouer à voix haute.

- Ne sois pas gêné Draco, fit la rousse avec douceur. Avec Hermione, tu pourras prendre un nouveau départ. Tu verras alors à quel point la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue malgré les épreuves.

- Certains vont penser que c'est uniquement par profit… Ce n'est même pas sûre qu'elle veuille de moi en plus…

- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de ce que les gens pensent de toi ? Moi, je serais de votre côté et Harry vous soutiendra aussi. Pour le reste, tu ne le sauras que quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre et que vous en aurez parlé. On devrait peut-être informer la médicomage de notre découverte maintenant.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et fit apparaitre de quoi écrire. Une fois la note terminée, elle ensorcela le parchemin pour l'envoyer à la médicomage. Quand Ginny releva la tête, elle vit que le jeune Malfoy était retourné près de sa meilleure amie. Se sentant de trop, elle lui laissa un petit mot et s'éclipsa discrètement. La rousse sortit de l'hôpital et transplana pour faire part des dernières nouvelles à Harry.

Draco ne reprit pied dans la réalité qu'au moment où la médicomage fit irruption dans la chambre. Il s'aperçut alors de l'absence de la rousse.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Pouvez-vous me montrer ce que vous avez découvert Monsieur Malfoy ? Demanda la femme pressée.

- Oui bien évidemment. Tenez, c'est sur cette page, répondit le jeune homme en lui tendant le livre.

- Hum, c'est intéressant, fit la médicomage après avoir fini sa lecture.

- Vous pensez que ça peut marcher ? S'enquit-il, lui coupant la parole.

- Ce sont des légendes mais je pense que nous ne risquons rien à essayer. Surtout que, comme je vous l'ai expliqué, nous avons observé des signes très encourageants, allant dans le sens de ce qui est rapporté sur ces pages. Je vous propose de mener l'expérience, mais n'oubliez pas que les résultats ne sont pas assurés, conclut-elle en prenant quelques notes. Les examens de demain matin nous donneront alors des réponses. En attendant, passez une bonne soirée Monsieur Malfoy.

Le Serpentard se retrouva seul une nouvelle fois. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il aurait aimé que Ginny soit là car elle semblait le comprendre mieux que quiconque. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger les livres qu'ils avaient utilisés, il remarqua le mot qu'elle avait laissé pour lui.

_"Draco, je te laisse avec Hermione. Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien maintenant. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un mot. Je serais là pour le petit-déjeuner demain matin. Ginny."_

Le jeune homme sourit. Ginny l'avait beaucoup mieux cerné qu'il ne l'aurait cru. D'un geste de baguette, il empila les livres, tira les rideaux et tamisa la lumière, puis il reprit sa place auprès de sa belle. Commença alors une longue veillée durant laquelle il n'eut de cesse de répéter encore et encore ces quelques mots qui, selon la légende, la sauveraient.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fut déçu de voir que la jeune femme n'avait pas bougé. Il avait tellement espéré qu'elle se réveille. Draco se dirigea comme tous les matins vers la fenêtre, où il vit que l'avenue sorcière était plongé dans le gris. Il pleuvait. Comme dans son cœur.

Quand Ginny arriva, elle ne pût que constater la détresse du blond. Elle ne dit rien, qu'aurait-elle pu dire de toute façon, se contentant de lui prendre la main pour l'accompagner hors de la chambre. Aucun des deux ne brisa le silence avant de se retrouver devant leur café habituel.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne s'est pas réveillée que ça ne va pas arriver, commença la jeune Weasley pour essayer de le consoler.

- Je suis fatigué Ginny. J'ai besoin d'elle. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit près de moi, avoua-t-il, une larme au coin des yeux.

Suite à ces aveux, aucun des deux ne parla et c'est en silence qu'ils regagnèrent la chambre d'Hermione. Pourtant, à l'inverse des autres jours, quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte sombre, ils la trouvèrent fermée. Draco ne pût empêcher l'angoisse de l'envahir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas entrer ?

- Calme-toi Draco. Ça ne sert à rien de crier comme ça. Ils doivent certainement faire d'autres examens. Nous n'avons qu'à patienter sur ces fauteuils, fit Ginny d'une voix calme.

La jeune femme s'assit sur l'un d'eux et regarda le blond faire les cent pas dans le couloir. Elle était inquiète, elle-aussi, mais parvenait à se contenir.

Au bout d'un long moment, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Deux infirmières sortirent avant que la médicomage ne sorte également.

- Ah vous êtes là. J'allais justement vous envoyer un message. Voulez-vous bien m'accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau ?

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard plein de questions avant de suivre la sorcière. Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau, ils constatèrent que la pile de dossiers avait considérablement diminuée.

- Installez-vous, je vous en prie. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer. Les résultats des derniers examens de Miss Granger sont excellents. Il ne reste en elle pas la moindre trace de magie noire. Nous avons donc amorcé le processus de réveil...

- Quand est-ce que nous pourrons la voir ? Demanda Draco impatient.

- Le processus de réveil peut durer quelques heures, tout dépend du patient. Néanmoins, je dois vous prévenir que Miss Granger sera certainement très fatiguée à son réveil. En effet, elle a dû combattre une grande quantité de magie. Aussi, une seule personne sera autorisée à rester à son chevet. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ? Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Gardera-t-elle des séquelles ? S'enquit Ginny.

- Les résultats des examens sont plutôt bons, ce qui semble exclure de graves problèmes, mais il n'est pas à exclure quelques désagréments liés à la durée de son coma. Si cela est le cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils disparaîtront rapidement. Bien, à présent, lequel de vous souhaite rester à ses côtés ?

Draco et Ginny échangèrent un regard et la rousse désigna le Serpentard. Il méritait d'être aux côtés de sa belle lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Cela leur permettrait aussi de discuter avant qu'elle ne soit assaillie par toutes les personnes qui attendaient son réveil avec impatience. L'héritier Malfoy la remercia d'un signe de tête et ils redirigèrent leur attention vers la médicomage.

- Bien. Monsieur Malfoy, vous pouvez dès à présent rejoindre sa chambre. Je vous demanderais simplement de ne pas utiliser la magie dans la pièce tant qu'elle n'est pas réveillée pour éviter toute interférence. Au moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

La sorcière sortit de la pièce d'un pas décidé alors que devant elle lévitaient plusieurs flacons.

- Merci Ginny. J'imagine que tu aurais voulu être là alors merci. Je t'enverrais un hibou dès qu'elle sera réveillée.

Après une dernière accolade amicale, les deux sorciers se séparèrent. Draco se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de la Gryffondor. Pour le moment, elle était encore endormie mais il avait bon espoir après ce que leur avait dit la médicomage.

La journée s'écoula, trop lentement pour le Serpentard qui ne souhaitait que le réveil de la sorcière. Alors que le soleil, qui venait à peine de percer entre les nuages, se couchait, Draco sursauta. Il lui avait semblait qu'on lui caressait la main mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une hallucination... Il releva la tête et vit deux yeux noisette qui le regardaient.

- Hermione ! Oh Merlin, enfin, fit le jeune homme soulagé.

- Dr... Draco, murmura-t-elle, la voix éraillée. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et les autres comment vont-ils ? Demanda-t-elle soudain paniquée.

- Calme-toi, je vais te raconter, la rassura-t-il.

Et Draco se mît à parler. Il lui raconta la bataille comme il l'avait vécue, lui annonça qu'Harry avait réussi, que les derniers Mangemorts étaient en prison. Il lui donna des nouvelles des sorciers de l'Ordre, de ses amis et eut la douloureuse tâche de lui annoncer les morts de Lupin, de Tonks, de Rogue et de Fred notamment. A cette annonce, la jeune femme éclata en sanglots et Draco la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Quand elle fut calmée, il lui expliqua pourquoi elle s'était réveillée à Sainte Mangouste.

- Je ne comprends pas. J'aurais dû mourir vu tous les sorts que j'ai reçus... C'est vrai, j'ai lu des choses horribles sur les effets de l'excès de magie noire sur le corps humain quand nous avons dû faire des recherches avant de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes. À moins que...

Le jeune homme se mît soudainement à rougir sous le regard scrutateur de la brune.

- J'imagine que tu as compris. Écoute, je comprendrais que tu me rejettes. Après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ce serait plus que normal. Si tu ne veux pas de moi alors je partirais, reprit-il devant le silence de la jeune femme. Mais avant, je voudrais que tu comprennes à quel point je tiens à toi. Je ne saurais dire ni comment ni quand mes sentiments pour toi sont apparus, mais quand je t'ai vu allongée sur le sol, mon cœur s'est brisé. Je suis resté ici tous les jours à espérer que tu te réveilles. Ginny te le dira... J'ai besoin de toi...

Il baissa la tête devant le mutisme de la brune. Certes il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui saute dessus mais au moins qu'elle lui dise quelque chose. Il ravala sa fierté, laissa échapper une unique larme et se dirigea le cœur brisé vers la porte.

Alors qu'il allait partir, un murmure le retint.

- _Tá grá agam duit... _


End file.
